Missing Moments from The Pilot
by Voyager Tip
Summary: My version of what could have happened between the beach, the rocks, the bicycle shop and the top of the cliff at Big Rock Creek. Inspired by one of my favorite short fics called "The Calm After the Storm" by TimeAndTide. Reference with permission
1. At Kitty Hawk

**Missing Moments from The Pilot**

_This story begins in the middle of the Pilot episode on the beach at Kitty Hawk._

**C**h 1 At Kitty Hawk

"Yeah, and if he was anything like me, you probably did him in," Bogg said in frustration as he caught up with Jeffrey on the beach.

Jeffrey stopped walking and turned quickly. He took off the Nazi Officer's hat he'd been wearing and threw it at Bogg, "shut up!" he yelled and turned to run away. He needed to get as far away from Bogg as he could. As he ran, he could hear Bogg's surprising response.

"I'm sorry Jeff."

But he'd started running and he just couldn't stop. A second later he was pulled down onto the sand. He struggled as hard as he could, "no, no, let me go, let me go," he shouted over and over again, but Phineas Bogg wouldn't let go. In fact, Jeffrey felt strong arms surround him, and he was held tightly to Bogg's chest. He struggled harder and then broke down in long grief stricken sobs that wracked his body. "Let me go," he pleaded one last time as more tears than he had shed in a long time spilled out of his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay Jeff, I'm sorry." The words came out before Phineas Bogg had thought of what to say. He knelt on the beach for a long time, holding this child as he cried. His thoughts were a jumble of emotions and each one involved this kid. How could this have happened to him? He always worked alone, he had told the kid this before he'd even told him his name. He couldn't keep this kid, yet now, here he was, holding him and thinking that he couldn't just leave him anywhere in time.

He tried to distance himself from these feelings. He would have to get rid of this kid somehow.

Finally Jeffrey's crying stopped and he pushed himself upright, still in Bogg's arms.

"Sorry," he whispered as their eyes met. He suddenly seemed to realize how close together they were and moved away from Bogg. He stood awkwardly on the beach and looked away as he brushed the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath.

Bogg watched him curiously as he set his shoulders and tried to get himself back under control. It was an admirable effort and Bogg was impressed.

"No need to apologize," Bogg answered, "I should apologize to you." He felt guilty that he hadn't realized Jeff had been an orphan. In retrospect it seemed obvious. He'd told Mary how Bogg's "wife" had died, he'd never talked about missing anyone, or that anyone would be worried about him. It really was stupid of Bogg, not to have picked up on all the clues.

"You didn't know," Jeff answered and they both sat down on the sand.

They were quiet, but Bogg's mind was racing. What was he going to do with this kid? His omni kept getting stuck in the automatic mode, so he couldn't take him back to headquarters, and he sure couldn't get him back to 1982. He'd have to leave him here, but the thought didn't set well with him. This kid needed someone to listen and understand. He didn't need strange people in an unfamiliar time zone. Bogg shook his head. He couldn't really take this kid along on missions, could he?

The kid did seem to know about the Wright brothers, and that knowledge would help on this mission, so maybe, just this once he could travel with a civilian. It would mean breaking the Code, but he didn't feel like he had any choice, not a fair choice for the kid anyway.

"What do we do now?" Jeff asked, his voice sounded almost normal.

Bogg shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we should just finish checking out the beach, to be sure they aren't here?" he said, more to stall for time so he could figure out what to do than any other reason. As one, they got up and started walking.

As Jeff walked beside him he looked up at Bogg occasionally. He couldn't believe that he was actually still with him, especially after his outburst. He wouldn't have blamed him at all if he had just touched that omni and disappeared. After all, Jeff couldn't have stopped him and he wouldn't have been able to go after him. A lot of people would have left him, but not this person. Bogg had seemed rough on the outside at first, but Jeff decided there was a lot more to him than he had first thought. For one thing, he was kind, and kindness was something Jeffrey hadn't felt in a long time. He had never felt any kindness from his Aunt Elizabeth or Tom, not like this stranger had shown him.

They reached the end of the beach and sat down on some rocks to rest.  
"So what happened to your parents?" Bogg asked in a soft voice.

Jeff considered saying he'd rather not talk about it. He didn't want to throw a wet blanket on every conversation with this new friend of his, if that's what he was. Still, Bogg did ask, and he must know it was likely to be a depressing story. Jeff paused uncertainly and then began to talk.

"We were going camping up north. I was in the camper reading some comics, ..." It felt good to talk about it, even though he started to cry at the end. As he sobbed, he folded his arms across his chest to shut out the world.

"Don't blame yourself kid, just get some rest."

He heard the words as he felt a coat being spread over him and a warm hand rest on his shoulder. How did this guy know that he DID blame himself? That it WAS his fault that he couldn't get anyone to stop? But Bogg had just said not to blame himself, no one had ever told him THAT before. Could it be true? He was just a kid, after all, but he still felt responsible.

Bogg spread the coat over Jeffrey and rested his hand on his shoulder. He could feel it shaking as he sobbed. He realized the kid blamed himself for his parent's deaths. What a terrible burden to bear. "Don't blame yourself kid, just get some rest." The words came out automatically. How could anyone witness this grief and not try to ease it?

"Dayton," Bogg said softly. Well, that would have to wait for tomorrow. The sun would be going down soon and Jeff was exhausted. Bogg suspected he would be asleep soon and he needed it. They hadn't slept since Bogg had landed on the ledge outside his bedroom and that had been at the end of a long day. Bogg himself had been tired, even then.

That was another thing, Bogg thought to himself. The omni had never landed him anywhere there wasn't a red light to solve, unless he'd been hurt and ended up in a green zone. He hadn't had time to look at the omni in Jeffrey's room. Why would the omni put him in 1982 if not for a red light? Was he supposed to do something with this kid? It seemed so unlikely. Still, the kid was in need, that was obvious. But how could Bogg solve THAT red light. His guidebook didn't even go that far forward in time. Not that he had his guidebook any more.

He stood up and shook his head. This was too much to understand. And now, here was this kid, sound asleep and virtually helpless lying in front of him. The thought of leaving him never entered his mind. He sighed and leaned over Jeffrey, lifting him up onto his shoulder carefully. There was a place to stay just up the beach, they could get a room and think about Dayton in the morning.

When he entered the office, the proprietor quickly grasped the situation and helped Bogg to sign in one-handed while his other suported the boy, balancing him against his chest and shoulder.

"Your son will sleep well in one of our new beds. Most comfortable on the island."

Bogg nodded and didn't bother correcting him, it was convenient for him to think Jeff was his son.

Once in the room, Bogg slipped Jeffrey's shoes off and eased him under the covers. It was a strange feeling, putting a child to bed like this. Bogg sat down and stared at Jeffrey, sleeping soundly, still unsure what the future would look like. How long would he have this kid? Surely after this mission he'd be able to arrange something. He heard fireworks outside and moved to the small porch outside the door. Farther along the beach he could see a crowd gathering to watch a fireworks display.

"Come on, it's gonna be something!" said the hotel owner, motioning him to join them as he walked in a crowd past the cabin where Phineas sat. Phineas watched them go. He would have gone to see the show just a short time ago, but now he glanced toward the door and knew he couldn't leave the boy. It was an unfamiliar place, and if he woke up he might be afraid. Suddenly he realized that he wanted to protect the kid, it was not a familiar feeling, but somehow it felt right. The kid had had too many bad experiences in his life so far, and Phineas was going to make sure there weren't any more, not if he could help it anyway.

He sat on the porch steps and watched the fireworks from afar. This was probably one of the stranger situations he'd found himself in.

The next morning, Jeffrey woke up early and sat up. He looked around the unfamiliar room and saw Bogg, sound asleep on the bed against the opposite wall. It hadn't been a dream after all. This was real. He noticed the antique lighting fixtures. This was 1903 and they were in Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. It was unbelievable. And this guy, dressed like a pirate, was all that stood between him and ... well, he didn't know what. He wondered how he'd gotten from those rocks to this comfortable bed. Bogg must have carried him. Just before he had fallen asleep last night, he remembered not caring if he was left alone there on the rocks to die. In fact, yesterday he hadn't cared about anything, but now, he was curious about this man who looked like a pirate, Phineas Bogg.

Bogg stretched and groaned before he sat up and looked at Jeff.

"Morning," Bogg said.

"Hi," Jeff replied uncertainly.

The next thing he knew Bogg was up and pulling on his boots. "Let's see what we can find for breakfast."

Jeff got up quickly, he would try to keep up and help the best he could. He would make sure he didn't need to be carried again, that was for sure. Maybe he could stay with this strange man if he could prove he was useful. It would be better than going back to Aunt Elizabeth.

As they walked to the office, Jeff began talking, "let me tell you what I know about Dayton," he began, "the Wright Brothers owned a bicycle shop there and they built a lot of their first gliders there. They didn't come to Kitty Hawk until they were successful with their gliders. They flew them off local cliffs around Dayton."

They walked into the office and bought two large breakfasts. When they sat down to eat, Jeff continued. Bogg sat in awe of all the information this kid knew about the Wright Brothers. As he ate he couldn't help thinking that if the kid knew as much about everything as he did about this, he wouldn't need his guidebook. The sudden thought of his guidebook put a knot in his stomach. Losing your guidebook was another violation of the Code, a big one. He really might lose his job over all this, and none of it was his fault. He hadn't put himself on that ledge. He didn't own a lousy mutt. He couldn't let the kid fall out that window. His omni couldn't get him back there, in fact it couldn't reliably get him anywhere at present. He couldn't Field Strip it because he didn't have his guidebook. He felt powerless to change his circumstances and that was another feeling he wasn't used to.

When they finished breakfast, with these thoughts fresh in his mind, he spoke in a not so nice tone, "okay, let's go to Dayton." But when he felt the small hand touch his arm, he realized again just how young Jeffrey was. Immediately he felt guilty for his tone of voice, this wasn't Jeff's fault either. All they could do was try to make the best of it.

His omni wasn't even reliable anymore. He couldn't be sure it would get them to Dayton, though he had noticed that even when it wasn't working well, it could and did bring him to earlier events in the time line he was attempting to repair. Sort of like it could followed a thread forward and backward until events were fixed even though it couldn't jump outside that timeline to any other place he might want to go.

So, hoping they would end up in Dayton, he pushed the button.


	2. In Dayton

**Missing Moments from The Pilot**

Ch 2 In Dayton

They landed on the sidewalk in Dayton.

"There's our first stop," Bogg said pointing to a second hand clothing shop. They walked in and found some period clothing.

"These pants itch," Jeff complained as they were trying the clothes on.

"So pick the best of them and let's get going," Bogg answered. Traveling with a kid had its drawbacks, he thought, even if the kid was smart.

As they walked to the Wright Brother's shop, Jeff's fidgeting became even more annoying.

"Will you quit it" Bogg whispered.

"I can't help it, they're hot, they itch, they make me feel stupid," Jeff answered.

"Well, it wasn't my idea to come to Dayton," Bogg answered.

"Here it is," Jeff announced as Bogg smiled at a young woman standing in front of the window. As they exchanged pleasantries, Jeff picked up a 'Help Wanted' sign.

Jeff paused and watched Bogg flirt with the girl, who introduced herself as Agnes. He'd seen Bogg with two women so far, and he had acted like he wanted to kiss them both. Was this the way he always reacted with women? It seemed pretty stupid to Jeff so he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Forget it Romeo, she isn't blond," he said, then showed Bogg the sign he held. "I found us a job."

Bogg smiled at Agnes, embarrassed by the kid's remarks, but Agnes smiled at him and he forgot to be angry at Jeff. "My nephew" he explained backing up and hitting his head against the awning of the shop.

They entered and were able to listen to most of the terrible argument that the brothers were having. As they started destroying the shop, Jeff grabbed the model of the plane. Soon he and Bogg were standing alone.

"Well kid, I guess we got the job," Bogg said tearing up the 'Help Wanted' sign.

"But what do we do now?" Jeff asked in confusion.

"Well, the way I see it, we have to fix this plane and prove to them it'll fly," Phineas answered.

"What? How?" Jeff asked, it seemed impossible.

"One step at a time," Bogg said. "First thing is, let me take a look at that model you rescued before they broke it." Bogg took the model from Jeffrey and put it down on the desk. He stared at it, his brow furrowed, then found some paper and started to make some notes. He began to gather some tools and before Jeff knew what was happening, he had started to fix the plane. Jeffrey settled into a chair and watched him. He worked methodically and soon, Jeff could see that he was making progress.

"Can I help?" he asked cautiously, after what seemed like a long time.

"As a matter of fact, I know something you can do," Bogg answered and explained to Jeff that he wanted to write notes to the Wright Brothers and Agnes and what he wanted them to say. He'd been formulating a plan as he worked. After Jeff spoke up, he realized that Jeff had been sitting there quietly for quite awhile. Well, Bogg thought, understanding when to be quiet was an important trait in a partner. Bogg straightened up and glanced at Jeff, surprised at his turn of thought. Partner? Where had that thought come from?

"Okay," Jeff answered and got right to work on rough drafts of the notes.

After he finished, he sat up and watched Bogg work for awhile more. When he thought he was done, he asked a question that had been on his mind. "You mean this is all because of a girl?" His voice was doubtful, he just couldn't believe it.

"Because of a girl?" Phineas answered, amused by Jeff's tone, "kid, wars have been fought over women, some day you'll understand."

Jeff listened and thought, 'that's where you're wrong Bogg, I'll never understand that'.

"But I wouldn't blame Agnes," Bogg continued, "this is a case of 3 people not knowing what they really want. Agnes thinks she wants love, when all she really wants is romance. Orville and Wilbur think they want Agnes, when all they really want is flying."

Jeff stared at Bogg as he finished working on the plane. What in the world was Bogg doing, talking about romance and love?

"How does it look?" Bogg asked after he tightened the last joint.

Jeff stood up and studied it, "terrific," he announced and Bogg smiled. Somehow he thought that Jeff would've told him if he noticed anything wrong with the glider.

"Let's hear the notes to the boys," Bogg said with a smile. Jeff smiled back, his heart soaring. Here was a person who asked his opinion and valued what he said. And he'd been given a job, a real job and now he was being asked to show what he'd done. He hadn't felt valued in a long time. He read the notes and was proud that Bogg didn't change a word of them.

They found Agnes' address written on a notepad in the corner and walked to her cottage after delivering the letters to the Wright brothers. Jeff pushed the note into the mail slot and turned back to Phineas. "So what IS the difference between romance and love?" Jeff asked him, "and how're you gonna get all of them sorted out so the Wright brothers do the right thing?"

Bogg stared at him in surprise. He'd made that comment over an hour ago, how had the kid remembered it? What if he remembered every single thing that Bogg said? He'd have to be more careful about what he said from now on if he was going to be traveling with such a smart kid.

Again, he shook his head. Why did it always seem to come back to him and the kid staying together? No, he said to himself with new resolve, he'd ditch the kid after they were done in Dayton, there was nothing else he could do. When he looked up, Jeff was staring at him, and he smiled awkwardly, at least the kid couldn't read minds.

"Well, romance is the fantasy in a relationship, and love is the reality," Bogg began, "and as for the Wright Brothers, well, when the glider flies, I think that'll do it. Now we'd better get back so we can load up the wagon, it's gonna be hard enough to get that glider up to the top of that cliff tomorrow, I want to have as much of the work done tonight as I can."

They worked for an hour back at the shop, getting the glider loaded onto the wagon, and then found a back room to sleep in. Jeff glanced around the room when he first walked in and saw a cot in the corner. What he did next surprised Bogg, because he spread a blanket on the floor in a far corner of the room and laid down on it. He was asleep before Phineas had his boots off. Phineas spread a blanket over Jeffrey and settled down on the cot in the corner. He was always glad when he had a cot to sleep on, but he wondered why Jeff hadn't taken the cot himself. He sure was an unusual kid. Phineas realized he felt a bit guilty that the kid was on the floor. He shook his head, Jeff was already asleep and he needed to get some sleep too, why was he wasting time thinking about things like this?

The next morning they found two bagels in a cupboard and ate a quick breakfast. Jeffrey ate half of one and offered the rest to Phineas. "You're bigger, you need more food than I do," he said as he took a long drink from the milk bottle that had been left in the box on the street in front of the store.

Phineas stared at him as he left the room to continue last nights work. It was true, he did still feel hungry, but it just didn't seem right to eat more than half of what they'd found. He paused and watched Jeff as he worked. He seemed to be full of energy. He sighed and ate the rest of the bagel, then together they hitched the horses to the wagon and started the trip up to the cliff near Big Rock Creek.

Phineas drove the wagon and Jeff was positioned in back to make sure the glider wasn't damaged. After they had driven a short distance, Jeff called out, "hey, stop a minute."

Bogg was surprised to see that he was sweating, obviously the job was harder than he thought.

But to Bogg's surprise, Jeff didn't complain, instead he made an observation. "This glider needs to be turned sideways," he pointed ahead, "look, it'll never fit under that bridge like this." He paused, "and it'll be harder to balance when we turn it." Jeff hated to admit it, but he continued, "I'm not strong enough to balance it, I can barely balance it like it is." He'd promised himself to be as much help as he could, and as little trouble, but he just couldn't see how he could balance the glider in this wagon. He hoped Bogg wouldn't hold it against him.

Phineas stopped the wagon and climbed in back. He hadn't realized how heavy and unweildy the glider was in its current position. He looked ahead. The kid was right, it's position would need to be changed. Jeff was sweating and breathing hard and Phineas could tell he felt bad, but it was pretty obvious that he wouldn't be able to do much more, at least back here.

"Did you ever drive a team of horses?" Bogg asked Jeffrey.

"What? I'm from New York City?" but when Bogg stared at him as though he hadn't answered, he realized that to Bogg, New York of some earlier time might have had horses, and Jeff's answer wasn't as obvious as he thought.

"No," Jeff clarified his answer.

"Well, you're gonna learn," Bogg told him and motioned for him to climb up onto the seat. Phineas followed, and as they settled onto the seat, side by side, he started teaching Jeffrey how to drive a team of horses.

Jeff sat in shock, awed by Bogg's willingness to teach him this and then trust him to do it. After Bogg finished explaining it to him, Jeff finally spoke. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked.

"Listen kid, we're Voyagers, it has to be done and that's it, it's in the Code," Phineas said this as though it would explain everything.

'The Code?' Jeff thought to himself, but set that aside for another time. Instead he said, "okay, let's go then."

With Jeffrey driving, and Bogg in the back of the wagon balancing the glider, they made their way slowly to the top of the cliff at Big Rock Creek. Once there they unloaded the glider and set it on the grass, ready to take off.

"It's a long way down," Jeff observed as they stared off the cliff.

"Uh huh," Bogg grunted. He dreaded trying to fly an untried glider off of this cliff, but didn't see how he could avoid it. He would just have to do it and hope the updraft was there to catch him.

"Think it'll fly?" Jeff asked worriedly. He wished Bogg wasn't going to do this.

"As long as there isn't a crosswind," Bogg said glancing down at Jeff. What he saw on Jeffrey's face surprised him, worry, and concern. It almost seemed as if he really cared about Bogg. Bogg quickly looked away, unwilling to show him that he might be caring for him too, just a little. It would make it a lot harder to leave him somewhere if he ever admitted to him, or himself that he liked the kid.

He'd realized during their trip up here that he couldn't have brought the glider up alone. It had been a two-man job, and Jeffrey had really come through. As Bogg thought about it, he realized all the ways Jeff could've stopped the plan. He could've refused to drive the team, or been unable to learn how, he could've started crying or refused to help at all. But he hadn't done any of those things, instead he had adapted to the problems inherent in the job and worked with Phineas to solve them as they came up. The result was that they got the glider to the top. Unfortunately now Phineas would have to try to fly it.

The wind picked up and Phineas hoisted the glider up and started running toward the edge of the cliff. He leaped off the edge and fell several feet in terror before he felt the wind supporting the wings. Jeff called his name and Bogg could hear the terror in his voice until it died away. But he was airborne and could feel himself relax for a minute before he thought about landing.

"I wonder how this thing goes down?" he said aloud and suddenly, as if on cue, the glider started a gentle descent. He'd been so concerned with whether or not the thing would fly that he'd given virtually no thought to a landing. As much as he enjoyed the view, now he was afraid a rough landing would kill him. Who would take care of the kid? He pushed this thought away in amazement. He could die soon and here he was thinking of Jeffrey.

His arms were getting more tired by the minute. Too quickly, the glider descended and he landed hard on his chest, the wind knocked out of him.

Jeffrey watched Bogg drop off the cliff and fall before the wind caught the wings of the glider and lifted him up. He was relieved, but still terrified of the landing. He should've talked to Bogg about that, and about how he might steer the thing, but it had never occurred to him. He watched for several seconds, to get an idea of where the glider might land, then he ran to the wagon and started to drive the horses down the dirt road they had just climbed. He kept looking up and never lost sight of Bogg. He saw him go down near the road directly in front of him and pulled the horses to a stop. He jumped out of the wagon and paused, he had run to the front window of the camper too, after they hit the trees, and the images he saw of his parents still haunted his dreams. He was afraid to see if Bogg was hurt, or worse, but after a second he rushed forward and fell to his knees beside this man he had grown to care about. He was lying on his stomach and Jeff was sure he was dead. He didn't know why he did it, but he grabbed his shoulders and pulled them up, trying in some way to bring him back to life. He was startled when Bogg spoke to him.

Bogg lay still, unable to breathe, for what seemed hours until he felt his shoulders being lifted up and Jeffrey's voice found its way into his fuzzy brain.

"You can't die" he said and Bogg felt the earth slam up into his head as the kid dropped his shoulders. But pulling up his shoulders had helped him fill his lungs and he took his first tentative breath since he'd hit the ground.

"Easy kid," he said unsteadily, "do you always treat your friends that way?"

"But I saw you crash, I thought ..." Jeff was startled to hear the voice, and suddenly Jeffrey flung himself on top of him and wrapped his arms around him as far as they would go.

Bogg lay still in shock at this unashamed act of affection. "Yeah, I know, me too." In spite of himself, Bogg felt a lump in his throat. This was ridiculous, he barely knew this kid and he had vowed to himself that he would not let himself get too close. The next time he spoke, his tone was harsher, "do you mind?" he asked in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry," Jeff said as he moved off of Bogg's back and Phineas slowly stood up. When he looked at Jeff, he was smiling ear to ear and Bogg quickly looked away toward Agnes as she approached.

He stood stiffly as Agnes put her arms around him and he told her about planning for them to have 10 children. As Agnes pulled away from him in shock, he found his gaze locking briefly with Jeffreys. The kid was smirking and nodding and in that moment, Phineas knew that he understood about romance and love. He felt like he could almost read the kid's mind, like there was some sort of connection between them.

He didn't have time to think about it much more because the Wright brothers approached them and began talking about future innovations they would make to the glider. Bogg took out the omni and opened it even though he was sure it was green. He showed it to Jeff and then saw his face fall when Bogg told him they couldn't stay.

Bogg knelt down beside him and looked at him affectionately. Maybe they were supposed to be together after all. Fighting his feelings for this kid was just too hard. "I know how you feel," he paused, "I've been there too, but you have to think of all the people you haven't met yet, who need your help. Heck kid, we're Voyagers. Besides, don't you want to see what all this has done?"

Jeff looked at him in surprise. He'd been so wrapped up in the Wright Brothers, he hadn't thought of anything else. And Bogg had just said they were Voyagers! He smiled, "yeah!" he said happily.

He could hear Agnes trying to explain why she couldn't have 10 children when he noticed Bogg's arm. "You're bleeding," Jeff said pointing to where Bogg had been cut on landing. Bogg looked down and shrugged, "we'll look after that later," he told him and took out the omni.

.


	3. World War I

**Missing Moments from The Pilot**

WWI

They landed on a haystack during World War I and quickly ran for cover under a wagon. The Red Baron had killed the pilots of an escort plane and they ran to see that Eddie and Mary were safe. Bogg whispered a quick thank you to the omni for sending them right to Eddie and Mary, before angrily announcing that they had gotten planes into the war so they could be killed.

They ran to Eddie and Mary, and Jeffrey said hello to them both and was surprised they didn't know him.

"That was another war, kid," Bogg explained, and then introduced Jeff as his son.

Jeff smiled at this, but it wasn't really necessary. This pirate was special. He didn't know if he was like a father, an uncle, a friend, a partner or something else, but whatever he was felt good to Jeff. He felt happier than he had in a long time.

Jeffrey soon realized that the time he had originally spent in WWI hadn't really happened as far as this Eddie and Mary were concerned. Fixing time could really get confusing. He watched as Mary kissed Bogg, and heard her say, "who's Doug?" as she wrapped her arms around him a second time.

Jeff stared at Bogg and shook his head, I guess this is part of the package, he thought.

As they watched Eddie and Mary take off, Jeff finally spoke up. "Why'd you lie to him?" he asked. "You can't fly that thing," and he pointed to the plane.

"I didn't lie," Bogg said as he wrapped the scarf around his neck. "I never lie. Marie Antoinette had terrible legs," and with that he started walking toward the plane.

Jeff followed, thinking that Bogg had to have a death wish. The odds of him flying this plane seemed very long. He climbed up behind Bogg and then felt a firm hand pushing him back.

"Get down," Bogg said firmly. Taking the kid with him was one thing, but getting him killed wasn't an option.

"You go down, I go down!" Jeff shouted.

"No way! Get down!" and Bogg's tone left no room for interpretation. Jeff bit his lip and started to climb down sadly. But all of a sudden he felt Bogg's hand again, this time stopping his descent. "Where's the clutch?" Bogg asked.

"The thing doesn't have a clutch," Jeff told him. Bogg paused for a second and then pointed to the back seat. Jeff didn't need a second invitation. He quickly climbed in, ready for whatever would happen.

Jeff's words rung in Bogg's head throughout the air battle and as they landed in 1066. "You go down, I go down." He sure was one unusual kid. And Phineas had a strong feeling they would have quite a future together.


End file.
